Home glitch
The Home glitch refers to the glitch that occurs in the Japanese and Indonesian versions of Final Fantasy X: International, where the player is able to return to the Al Bhed Home on Bikanel. This glitch only occurs in early releases; it does not occur in later-released International, PAL, or HD Remaster versions. Home is one of the locations the player is never able to reenter. However, certain International versions include a glitch where the player can reenter Home, and thus effectively backtrack to an earlier point where most of the scenes play out as if the player had never been to Home previously, except that the player will have Yuna in the party. To initiate the glitch, the player must return to Bikanel after acquiring the airship. At the entrance to Home, the player encounters a woman who summons Dark Ifrit. The glitch can only be activated if the player does not battle it. If the player defeats Dark Ifrit, the screen turns red when entering Home and the party cannot enter. Dark Ifrit will reappear in random encounters throughout the area, and the player cannot open the menu with before zoning out and returning. The Home glitch can be activated again after this. The player must talk to the Al Bhed on the left and get as close to him as possible. As the man speaks, the player must repeatedly tap and Tidus can continue walking, hopefully slipping into the next screen and triggering the events at Home. The glitch can be activated by talking to any Al Bhed near the entrance of Home, but it is generally easier to pass at guy on the left side. If the player defeats Dark Ifrit, they must zone out and reenter the area for the glitch to work. The glitch has some side effects: as the game treats the event as if the player is entering Home for the first time, it will replay the same events, although not all cutscenes will trigger. If Yuna is in the active party, she may disappear at times but remains active. All gates and chests the player opened previously are already open, with the exception at the Bevelle Cloister of Trials where the player can obtain items in two chests upon completion: an HP Sphere and a Knight Lance (the latter is obtained if the Destruction Sphere is used). Even with Capture weapons the party cannot catch any fiends at Home, the airship or Via Purifico. Summoning against some bosses can freeze the game. The "Board Airship" command on Save Spheres is still present inside Home, but will disappear once the party boards the Fahrenheit and is reacquired after defeating Yunalesca. Before the party fights Evrae, the scene where Wakka complains about Rin selling items to the party is not replayed. Summoning against Evrae will freeze the game. Yuna can summon aeons on the Bevelle wedding battles, but if she summons the Magus Sisters, the three sisters stand on the same body with their heads hanging out. There is a chance that when the player enters Via Purifico with Yuna, the gate will be closed, trapping Yuna on the wrong side and preventing further progress. The closed gate is due to the player closing the gate the first time they were there, and after the event has been triggered once the gate can never be reopened. Therefore, if the player plans to activate the glitch they should avoid approaching the gate the first time they are in the Via Purifico. Yuna will have to progress through Via Purifico without her guardians, but the teleport puzzle is already solved. The fiends on Purifico mostly drop Water Gems when bribed. Yuna can summon Yojimbo, Anima or the Magus Sisters in the battle with Isaaru without the game freezing. The underwater portion with Tidus, Wakka and Rikku is fiend-free and Evrae Altana will not appear. Yuna cannot summon Yojimbo, Anima or the Magus Sisters on Seymour Natus on the Highbridge or the game will freeze. The game continues to Calm Lands. The cutscene of the hover approaching the party near the start, and cutscene of Father Zuke at the center shop area, do not replay. The records of the player on the chocobo race (both at Calm Land and Remiem Temple) carry over. Fiends captured on the Monster Arena carry over, but areas like Mt. Gagazet, Omega Ruins and Inside Sin are locked, as the game considers these places not yet visited; these areas will become available again after defeating Yunalesca. If the player attempts to enter Macalania Temple before re-obtaining the airship, and the player defeated Dark Shiva before triggering the Home glitch, the guado summoner will still block the party, but instead of summoning Dark Shiva, he will summon Guado Guardians to chase the party back. Macalania Temple cannot thus be entered until the airship is reacquired. In the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth the scene at the entrance where Lulu recalls her former summoner will not play if the party visited here earlier. The Yojimbo battle with Ginnem is also absent, but Dark Yojimbo is still present if the party didn't defeat him before. If the player already spawned Dark Anima before activating the glitch, she will wait on Mt. Gagazet gate as the cut scenes take place. Dark Anima will be near where Auron is standing, and the player can accidentally battle her if they talk to Auron. Dark Anima's chains are visible in the cut scenes when Kelk Ronso talks to Yuna's party. Biran and Yenke's stats are based on Kimahri's, so if the player leveled up Kimahri before triggering the glitch, the pair will have higher stats in this battle. The scene where Lulu speaks about summoners' graves is absent, and the Gagazet trials are already solved. The teleports at Gagazet will disappear, and the player has to trek again by foot to Zanarkand. The dialogue of Wantz about O'aka's capture will not replay. The party must not summon Anima or the Magus Sisters during the battle with Seymour Flux or the Sanctuary Keeper on Gagazet peak, or on Yunalesca in Zanarkand Dome, or the game will freeze. After the player reacquires the airship, the Dark Aeons and Penance will no longer appear if they were defeated for good before activating the glitch. After defeating Yunalesca, all areas visited before activating the glitch are considered visited on Cid's navigation map, with the exception on Bevelle. If the player visits the Highbridge (Bevelle), the long cutscene with Yo Mika will play again. The background music inside the airship ("Launch") will not play after the glitch, but resumes after fighting Sin in Cid's navigation map. Category:Bugs in Final Fantasy X